1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support systems for flexible closures such as shower curtains and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to rail, end bracket and carries for supporting a flexible closure.
2. Discussion of the Background
The most common type of support for a shower curtain consists of an overhead horizontal support bar on which shower curtain suspension hooks or rings are slidably mounted with the hooks or rings engaging through apertures formed in the shower curtain near its top edge. There is a tendency for the shower curtain to separate from the suspension hooks during usage which necessitates frequent re-attaching of the curtain to the hooks, which is inconvenient.
There are numerous other systems for supporting flexible closures. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,676 issued to Terrones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,001 issued to Pape, U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,243 issued to Weber, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,227,020 issued to Thompson. More recently, see my flexible closure carrier in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,148 issued in March 1988.
The characteristics of a good flexible closure support system are that it be easily manufactured, easily assembled, easily installed, and certain in its hold on the supported closure. Additionally, the support system should allow the easy removal of the flexible closure for cleaning and should also have a decorative appearance.